Les dès en étaient jetés
by ToMakeMyLifeAnAdventure
Summary: Os : Dramione - Si Hermione devenue auteur à succès revoyait son meilleur ennemi..


**Chapitre 1 : "Les dès en étaient jetés** ", écrit le 03/07/2010

Hermione ne se rendait pas encore compte, de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle était venue, il y a quatre mois de cela, dans un studio, rencontrer un imprimeur, qui était intéressé par ses écrits. Elle lui montra un roman, qu'elle avait écrit il y a quelques temps de cela. Quelle aubaine, pour elle, simple journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier ! Elle avait renoncé à la carrière ministérielle qui l'attendait, trop de politique, de prophétie... Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alors Hermione avait accepté de couvrir simplement quelques reportages et faits divers. Elle voulait défendre, à sa manière, pacifiquement, ses causes. Mais le destin, semblait-il, n'était pas de cet avis. L'anonymat des petits articles, n'était pas pour elle. Un homme, Bruce Dawn, pensait qu'elle avait du potentiel. Il l'avait rencontrée un soir de septembre, lui annonçant avoir lu tous ses articles, et lui proposant un contrat plus sérieux. Il voulait qu'elle lui montre ses écrits, et peut-être la lancer dans une carrière d'écrivain.

Il sera dit que le second rendez-vous, fut riche en émotions. Elle avait d'abord fait grande impression, à Bruce Dawn. Bien sûr, il était déjà sous le charme de son style d'écriture, mais quand il lut, il fut ébahi. L'histoire qu'elle avait rédigée, tirée de sa propre vie, si poignante et avec tant de passions et un humour acéré ; l'avait bouleversé. Il était convaincu qu'elle aurait un succès fou avec ce livre.

Le vin, les sourires de Bruce et l'ambiance feutrée du studio, firent voler en éclat les craintes et doutes d'Hermione. Sur un coup de tête, elle accepta. Son livre fut un succès total. On s'arrachait les exemplaires, c'était de la pure folie. En quelques semaines, son monde se chamboula. Elle posait pour la couverture de son livre, traduit en 18 langues, elle courrait de signatures en signatures. Tout le monde la voulait, à la radio, sur les plateaux télévisés ; c'était impressionnant !

Son bonheur semblait sans limite. Elle devenait riche, célèbre et... fiancée ! Il faut dire que Bruce Dawn, n'était pas connu que dans le monde de la littérature. Il était un des partis, les plus convoités de la Grande-Bretagne. Silhouette de rêve, famille fortunée, une âme aussi belle que lui ; que demander de plus ! Maintenant, en plus de jalouser la petite Granger pour sa célébrité, sa chance ou son intelligence, il fallait en plus lui en vouloir pour son fiancé. Fille de Moldus, elle était partie de rien, ou mieux de moins que les autres. Car, elle avait dû supporter des moqueries et humiliations supplémentaires. Comme celles de Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi parler de lui, me direz-vous ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'il se tenait, seul, devant une affiche d'Hermione pour des bijoux. Quand je vous disais qu'on la voulait partout ! Il ruminait intérieurement. Cette petite moins que rien, propulsée ainsi au succès, cela l'écœurait. Le pire, c'était que son imprimeur, était un ancien ami, à lui et qu'il allait sûrement la rencontrer au dîner de ce soir. Prends sur toi, Drago, ce n'est après tout, qu'un soir parmi tant d'autre.

\- Oui madame, soupira la petite Naurelia. Tout est prêt pour ce soir !  
\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa pour la centième fois Hermione, je suis juste un peu stressée.  
\- Si ce n'était qu'un peu madame, sourit Naurelia, la servante. Détendez- vous, ce n'est qu'un repas après tout.  
\- C'est vrai, mais les dîners mondains, je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais.  
\- Pourtant c'est loin d'être le premier.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Hum... demande à Tally de préparer mes vêtements, je vais rejoindre Harry, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- Bien madame. Est- ce que je dois prévenir monsieur de votre départ.  
\- Non, répondit Hermione sûre d'elle, il savait que j'allais bientôt partir.  
\- Quand allez-vous rentrer ?  
\- Dans deux heures, tout au plus. Veille à ce que tout soit prêt à mon retour.  
\- Bien madame. Bonne sortie !  
Hermione sourit.  
\- Merci.

Hermione sortit du dressing, où elle était auparavant, et rejoignit le hall. C'était la seule pièce où elle pouvait transplaner. La maison de Bruce était grande, accueillante, bien que décorée essentiellement de couleurs froides, et surtout luxueuse. Elle n'habitait pas dans cette maison, mais depuis deux mois, depuis que sa relation avec Bruce s'était intensifiée, elle passait beaucoup de temps ici. Les gens qui travaillaient dans cette demeure, la considérait déjà comme la nouvelle Madame Dawn. Au début quand Bruce lui avait parlé mariage, elle avait été tentée de refuser. Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Mais il lui avait assuré que ce n'était que des fiançailles et que le mariage ne serait sûrement pas avant longtemps. Hermione avait alors accepté, pour elle sa vie tournait maintenant au pur bonheur. Elle allait rejoindre Harry, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à la soirée de ce soir.  
Elle rejoignit donc le hall, et transpalana immédiatement. Elle avait remarqué que Mona, la femme de ménage était arrivée et elle n'avait aucune envie de la voir. Les deux femmes étaient en conflit depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Pour Mona, Monsieur Dawn méritait mieux qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Certains n'arrivaient pas à se mettre dans le crâne que Voldemort était mort, et que, en conséquence, le culte que l'on pouvait vouer aux Sangs Purs était terminé.

Hermione arriva dans un jardin de taille moyenne. Il était agréablement décoré de rose, lilas, peupliers et buissons d'aubépines. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif, le sourire aux lèvres, vers la grande porte en fer forgé. Un jeune homme brun, lui ouvrit.  
\- Hermione ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.  
\- Harry !  
Elle prit son ami dans ses bras.  
\- On ne te voit plus souvent, protesta ce dernier.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Je vais essayer de me montrer plus souvent. Mais avec le livre, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi.  
\- Oui, c'est ce dont je mettais rendu compte ! dit le brun en riant.  
Il la fit entrer. Sa maison était plutôt vaste. Ce n'était pas la résidence de Bruce, mais elle était déjà plus chaleureuse. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et des canapés ronds et bordeaux semblaient les inviter à se laisser aller. Ce qu'ils ne se firent pas prier pour faire. Après avoir amené le thé et des gâteaux, les deux amis s'assirent et entamèrent une conversation animée, parlant de tout et de rien.  
\- Ginny, n'est pas là, demanda Hermione ?  
\- Non ! Harry soupira. Une envie de fraise...  
\- Ah ! La maternité ! Ca se passe bien ?  
\- Oui, elle entame son septième mois. Le seul problème ce sont ses envies. C'est de plus en plus fréquent et précis. La dernière fois j'ai du lui trouver des chocogrenouilles à trois heures du matin.  
\- Tiens le coup, il ne reste que 2 mois à tenir !  
Il rit.  
\- Et toi, alors ? Un bébé ?  
\- Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Déjà que Bruce a voulu qu'on se fiance, soupira la brune. Il n'est pas question qu'on ait un bébé tout de suite. On ne se connaît que depuis 4 mois. J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite. Le livre, les publicités, Bruce... J'aimerais une pause.  
\- Demande à ton impresario, se moqua Harry.  
\- Très drôle.  
Ils rirent. Puis elle reprit, plus sérieuse.  
\- En plus j'ai un dîner ce soir. Ce sont tous les collaborateurs de Bruce, et les gens influents. Je vais encore devoir sourire, plaisanter et faire comme si tous ces gens m'importaient et que ce soit, pour moi, un honneur de les rencontrer  
\- C'est si ennuyeux que ça ? interrogea le brun  
\- Non, il arrive que des fois on fasse des rencontres intéressantes.  
\- Tu sais qui il y aura ?  
\- Quelques grands sorciers. Des gens de la littérature bien sûr, mais aussi de la mode et des politiciens. Oh il y aura aussi des subventionnaires.  
\- Cela risque d'être un grand dîner, s'étonna le jeune homme.  
\- Il y a environ cent invités, et je n'en connais pas vingt.  
\- Allez courage ! Moi je dois subir les assauts des journalistes, des écrivains, et des photographes. On pourrait croire qu'après tout ce temps, ils auraient pu comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire mes mémoires ou de me lancer en temps que mannequin. Pourtant ils insistent toujours. Ce que je veux moi, c'est une vie tranquille ! Mais on dirait qu'ils se liguent pour me pourrir l'existence ! Le pire reste le Ministère, qui veut encore et toujours que j'intègre le bureau des Aurors. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je ne veux plus me battre.  
\- Ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. Et puis, si je me souviens bien tu m'avais dit, poursuivit Hermione avec un sourire amusée, qu'il y en avait de moins en moins, de paparazzis.  
Harry sourit à son tour. Ils continuèrent ainsi, pendant une heure, à parler. Hermione demanda des nouvelles de Ron. A ce qu'il semblerait, il était toujours au Canada, pour négocier un traité avec les loups-garous. C'était le seul, de notre trio d'or, à avoir intégré le Ministère, à la chute du Mage noir. Hermione et lui, avait décidé d'un commun accord que leurs vies étaient sur deux routes différentes, et qu'il valait mieux oublier, la pseudo romance qui avait été ébauchée lors de cette guerre. Maintenant, il s'occupait de régler les litiges, qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les sorciers, et aussi, de temps en temps, de faire le médiateur entre les différentes races. Harry, lui ne travaillait pas, il avait assez d'argent sur son compte, pour vivre. Après la victoire à Poudlard, l'idée de prendre des vacances l'avait séduit. Ginny, sa femme, médicomage à temps partiel, n'avait pas été dérangée par cette décision. Elle voulait, elle, en revanche, avoir un travail, car pour elle, aider les autres était une passion, de même que l'équitation ! Ils gardèrent tous des contacts avec leurs amis de Poudlard ; mais, malgré tout, ils se tracèrent des existences différentes.

Hermione regarda soudain sa montre, il était temps qu'elle parte. Elle dit au revoir à Harry, passa le bonjour à Ginny, et transplana dans le hall de la maison de Bruce. Elle avait encore deux heures devant elle avant que les invités n'arrivent. L'angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur la reprit. Elle se rasséréna ; tout ce passerait bien, ce n'était, après tout, qu'un soir parmi tant d'autres.

\- Ce costume vous va à ravir monsieur, dit la petite blonde qui s'occupait de lui.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de le toucher, lui rajuster sa veste ou tout simplement de le regarder. Drago, la fixa avec plus d'attention, elle était jolie, sans plus. Il se détourna et demanda à régler. La blonde parut déçue, mais garda néanmoins sur son visage un sourire niais. Quand vint le moment de payer, elle lui glissa un petit morceau de papier. Il sourit et s'en alla dans la rue. Drago Malefoy était le genre d'homme que l'on remarquait d'un seul coup d'œil. Vêtements de luxe, port hautain de la tête et ce sourire narquois collé au visage. Les femmes en étaient dingues. Il était connu partout pour être un homme à femme. Et cela le faisait rire.  
Il jeta le papier de la vendeuse et rentra chez lui. Sa maison était un manoir, style XIXème. Il était bordé d'une fontaine, d'un bois et d'un petit lac. Le mot « simplicité » était banni du vocabulaire des Malefoy. Maintenant héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde sorcier, Drago gérait au mieux ses intérêts en étant devenu un homme d'affaire carnassier et audacieux à souhait. On le surnommait « The Shark ».  
Il pénétra dans son salon et s'assit lourdement sur un des canapés. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au dîner de ce soir, mais s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait décrocher un contrat avec une compagnie de transport sorcier, qui lui assurait un contrôle total de tous les transports. Il était nécessaire que ce soit lui, et non son concurrent qui décroche le contrat. Ce fut donc de mauvaise grâce, qu'il enfila son tuxedo et se dirigea vers « Dawn's house », la résidence privée de Bruce Dawn.

Dans la résidence, c'était l'effervescence, un bon nombre d'invités étaient déjà arrivés, et Hermione volait de l'un à l'autre. Bruce voulait la présenter à tout le monde, il voulait que l'on sache que c'était elle, l'auteur du roman à succès qui faisait un tabac. Elle recevait des félicitations de toutes parts et souriait à tous. L'air devint vite irrespirable pour elle, il fallut qu'elle s'éclipse sur le balcon, pour s'aérer.  
La fête battait son plein, quand Drago fit son entrée, avec au bras un grande brune, type espagnol, vêtue un peu trop légèrement pour la circonstance, mais après tout, elle venait au bras d'un Casanova, on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Quand Hermione revient, elle voulut retrouver Bruce. Elle le repéra en plein conversation avec des politiciens semblait-il. Elle se glissa doucement contre lui, et Bruce fit les présentations.  
\- Vous avez, je pense entendu parler de « Amours dangereux ».  
Les hommes hochèrent tous la tête.  
\- Je vous présente donc, continua Bruce, son auteur, Hermione Granger...

A l'évocation de ce nom, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Même s'il ne portait pas Granger dans son cœur, il était quand même curieux de la revoir. Et justement, son cœur manqua un battement, quand il se retourna. La silhouette vêtue de pull large, qu'il avait tant connue, celle qui n'avait cure de son apparence, qui était toujours dans ses livres ; on pouvait dire qu'elle avait bien changé. Etant élève à Poudlard, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Elle était la Sang-de-Bourbe, celle qui lui résistait, la petite miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à elle. Peut être en y réfléchissant, que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, il se serait laissé tenter par elle. Il fallait avouer que ce soir, elle était divine. Et puis il devait admettre qu'elle avait du cran, toutes ces années, elle avait supporté, elle s'était accrochée. Il en connaissait plus d'une qui aurait décroché, qui n'aurait pas encaissé toutes les humiliations qu'elle avait subies. Mais non, au lieu de baisser les bras, la petite Granger avait fait mieux, elle s'était dressée, avec l'aide de ses amis, contre le Mage noir le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu. Et contre toute attente, ils l'avaient emporté. En quelque sorte, il l'admirait pour son courage et sa force.

Elle était là, devant lui, souriante. Comment était-ce possible ? Drago ne put que louer la façon dont elle semblait s'accommoder à toutes les situations. Aujourd'hui, romancière à succès, elle s'affichait dans les dîners mondains, avec une familiarité telle, qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prédit, elle ne faisait pas tâche, dans cette assemblée, composée essentiellement de Sang Pur. Il s'avérer même, qu'elle se détachait positivement du groupe. Elle souriait d'un sourire naturel et riait d'un joli rire musical.  
Pourtant quelque chose dans son attitude le surprit. Comme si... oui, elle s'y ennuyait.  
Il s'avança et lui sourit de son air narquois habituel.  
\- Granger, cela faisait longtemps !  
\- Malefoy ?  
Elle perdit tout d'un coup son sourire, ses yeux se firent durs, et elle reprit l'air combatif et dédaigneux qu'il lui connaissait tant !  
\- Tu te demandes sûrement ce que je fais là, non ?  
Il se mit à rire doucement, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre sa haine. Ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires de se disputer, comme un collégien avec une invitée du propriétaire des lieux. Il semblait, qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose, car elle se mit à sourire.  
\- En effet, dit-elle avec un petit air intéressé.  
\- Eh bien, Bruce et moi nous connaissons depuis quelques années. Tu l'ignorais je pense.  
Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers son fiancé. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Drago remarqua que Bruce avait enlacé Hermione par la taille, et qu'ils semblaient très proches ; un peu trop proches...  
\- Drago !  
Bruce se mêla de la conversation, il avait sentit la jeune femme se raidir contre lui.  
\- Je suis content de te revoir ! Il semble que tu connaisses déjà Hermione.  
\- Exact. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.  
La flamme amusée qu'il y avait auparavant dans ses yeux, semblait avoir disparu.  
\- Tu es ici pour la promotion de ton livre, demanda-t-il poliment ?  
Bruce se mit à rire, il serra plus fort contre lui Hermione ; et répondit à sa place.  
\- Oui, mais aussi parce qu'elle est ma fiancée !  
\- Oh, bredouilla Drago, je... Hum, je ne savais pas. Eh bien félicitations !  
Quelle claque il venait de se prendre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Non, c'était impossible ! Pas elle... !  
\- Merci, souffla Hermione.  
\- Hermione, Hermione... on a trouvé les photos !  
Une jolie blonde, bien en chair, arriva essoufflée ; portant sous le bras un énorme classeur. Elle avait un grand sourire et s'immisça entre les hommes en costume. Hermione eut un sourire un peu crispé et tenta de repousser l'arrivante.  
\- Mais non, laisse-la, dit Bruce.  
Il y a de cela 2 semaines, Hermione avait accepté un contrat de publicité, pour un parfum français. La photographe lui avait promis de lui montrer rapidement les photos, une fois qu'on les aurait agencées avec le slogan... A l'arrivée des représentants de cette compagnie d'esthétique, ce soir, ceux-ci avaient dit ne pas avoir les clichés, il semblerait pourtant qu'on les ait retrouvés ! Peut-être pas pour la grande joie d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas envie de voir les photos déballées devant tout le monde, et surtout Drago. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il été présent, elle n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Sa présence ici, lui faisait se souvenir de beaucoup trop de choses.  
\- Nous avons celles prises près du lac, poursuivait la blonde.  
Elle ouvrit son classeur et déballa de grandes photographies. La plupart avaient pour fond un lac, ou un promontoire de bateau. Au milieu de cet environnement aquatique, il y avait Hermione, dans une robe bleu céruléen, les cheveux savamment décoiffés, sans maquillage, elle était juste parfaite. Chacun put voir ses expressions douces, ses traits fins. Elle respirait le naturel, la joie de vivre. Les clichés étaient magnifiques. Les hommes présent la félicitèrent, Hermione se mit à rougir, elle n'avait pas prévu cette interruption « artistique ». Malgré le fait que depuis quelques mois, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention, il n'en restait pas moins que cela la gênait. En plus Bruce en rajoutait une couche, en vantant ses mérites.  
Elle fut néanmoins surprise, elle n'avait pas encore reçue la pique qu'elle attendait.  
\- Et toi Drago tu en penses quoi, demanda Bruce ?  
Mais quand il se retourna, le jeune homme avait disparu. Eclipsé pendant que les autres avaient le dos tourné.

Celui-ci en effet, était resté choqué par sa découverte. Il avait bêtement pensé retrouver la Granger, qu'il avait connue, celle de Poudlard. Il avait presque besoin de la retrouver. Pour lui c'était un déchirement, il venait de se rendre compte que la vie avait fait son chemin. Dans son esprit il n'avait pas pu imaginer une seule seconde que tout cela changerait. Que Granger pourrait devenir célèbre et même se fiancer. Pour Drago des choses, comme Hermione le rat de bibliothèque, étaient immuables. Elle était un pilier stable, qu'il pensait garder. Même si quelques instants plus tôt, il avait pesté parce qu'il ne voulait pas la revoir, il se rendait compte maintenant, qu'il en avait eu envie. Et qu'il avait déjà imaginé, mentalement, la soirée, comme étant une joute verbale avec elle. Comme quand ils étaient à Poudlard... oui mais là était tout le problème il n'était plus à Poudlard, le monde avait changé et Drago venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Ce soir il pourrait pleurer sur son enfance et son insouciance, car sans même s'en apercevoir, Hermione Granger venait de lui mettre la claque la plus magistrale que Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais reçue, celle de la vérité et de la conscience en la réalité. Il préféra donc se retirer, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait entr'aperçu les photos d'Hermione, il les avait trouvées, simplement splendide. Ce soir elle rayonnait de naturel, de simplicité et de beauté. Décidément c'était un jour de révélation pour Drago, son monde s'écroulait. Il en venait à complimenter Granger ! Mais en même temps ce n'était plus Granger, ou du moins celle qu'il connaissait. Elle était une femme, désirable et digne d'attention, peut-être, son attention... ?

Hermione semblait elle aussi, un peu perdue. Les gens autour d'elle s'empressaient, ils voulaient lui parler, lui demander un autographe ou autre... elle étouffait. Cette vie qu'elle menait, était magique, et c'était un pur bonheur... il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade ! Des fois, elle se disait que l'anonymat ou l'exil avait du bon. Ce soir, plus que les autres, elle se sentit seule. Certes il y avait Bruce à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle vivait. Hermione était là, souriante, elle paraissait à l'aise et dans son élément, mais c'était faux. Elle était fille de Moldus, les alliances entre familles, les disputes d'héritages et guerres de pouvoirs, cela la dépassait. Bruce était né riche et célèbre, il ne pouvait pas imaginer, la gêne qu'elle avait à être là. Il ne pouvait pas soupçonner la peur de faire une faute qui la tenaillait, et les doutes qu'elle nourrissait envers sa destinée. Tout allait trop vite, la jeune femme l'avait dit à Harry, cet après-midi.  
Son livre était une partie de sa vie, qu'elle avait dûment cachée, elle avait dû le revivre pour l'écrire, et voilà qu'une partie de cette vie refaisait surface. Drago Malefoy, une partie secrète de ses pensées qu'elle avait refoulée.

 _«Anemone Reiggherr, fille banale, découvre simultanément le véritable amour et la passion. Elle se retrouve plongée dans des sentiments inconnus jusqu'ici. Celui qu'elle aime depuis des années, l'aime aussi, mais la trompe. Celui qu'elle n'aime pas se révèle être plus attirant qu'il n'y paraît. Quels vont être ses choix. Va-t-elle décider d'écouter son cœur et de rester avec celui qui le fait battre depuis longtemps, ou changer subitement, devenir une fille imprévisible et changeante qui se laissera transformer par la passion ? La passion d'un amour trompeur, ou la passion d'un regard envoûtant... Le choix n'est pas si simple mais il est irrévocable. Sa vie va changer aujourd'hui, car quelle que soit sa décision, elle ne sera jamais pareille, elle est en persuadée... ! »_  
Hermione Granger, « Amours dangereux ».

Anemone Reiggherr ou Hermione Granger, l'anagramme n'avait pas été difficile, mais il avait bluffé tout le monde. Ce choix, Hermione ne l'avait pas fait. Enfin, on ne l'avait pas laissée le faire. Aimer Ron, qui ne la remarquait pas, ou succomber à Drago, le tombeur de ces dames. Elle avait longuement hésité, puis décidé qu'il était temps de tourner la page Ron. Peut-être pas pour celle de Drago, mais tout simplement pour ne plus être Hermione, le rat de bibliothèque. Au moment où elle l'abandonnait, Ron se tourna vers elle, alors elle n'eut pas le choix et succomba. De toute façon Drago n'aurait pas voulu de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle se persuada que son regard n'avait rien d'envoûtant, qu'il n'était pas magnifiquement divin et que son côté « bad boys » n'avait pas son charme. Elle se tourna vers Ron, lui qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps, lui qui n'avait en fait rien d'extraordinaire, lui encore qu'elle décida de garder comme ami, parce que rien d'autre n'était possible. C'était cela son secret, ce que personne n'avait imaginé, elle pas forcément dépendante de Ron, elle attirée pas le Prince de Serpentard et elle voulant devenir quelqu'un d'autre que miss-je-sais-tout. On peut dire, que ses amis n'avaient rien soupçonné. Harry qui, même si Hermione l'adorait, n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. De toute façon dès qu'il voyait Hermione déprimée, il mettait cela sur le compte de Ron. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir une seule seconde, que la vie d'Hermione ne tournait pas autour de Ronald Weasley. Cela l'avait profondément blessée, mais en fin de compte, elle s'était consolée en se disant qu'il valait mieux que son meilleur ami ne sache pas qu'elle avait ressenti une sorte d'engouement pour leur pire ennemi.

Hermione se redirigea vers le balcon, où elle s'était exclue précédemment. Elle s'accouda et observa la vue sur le parc. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas une personne se diriger vers elle. Et sursauta au son de sa voix.  
\- Alors Granger, tu fuis la foule.  
Elle se retourna, elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir, qui, il était. Son odeur, sa voix chaude, le fit pour lui. Durant sa période d'obsession pour lui, elle avait mémorisé, inconsciemment, des détails comme son parfum. Et aujourd'hui, elle devait dire qu'elle le reconnaîtrait toujours entre mille et qu'il lui faisait encore de l'effet, mais elle avait tourné la page, il était trop tard.  
\- Malefoy, dit-elle doucement, on dirait que toi aussi tu fuis.  
\- Oh ! Tu sais les soirées mondaines, je connais, maintenant je m'y ennuie un peu.  
\- Je comprends  
Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, son air supérieur était toujours là et ses magnifiques yeux gris, encore rieurs.  
\- D'où connais-tu Bruce ?  
Il devint grave. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cet imbécile. Il voulait que ce soir, elle ne voit que lui. Il décida de la provoquer.  
\- Sa famille avait un contrat avec la mienne. Il devait épouser ma cousine, pour rester dans une famille pure, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Je vois oui. Il ne devrait pas être avec quelqu'un de mon engeance !  
\- C'est à peu près ça.  
Il se sentit idiot, quand il vit que c'était de la tristesse et non de la colère qui se peignait sur son visage. Il se dit qu'il avait encore réussi à la faire souffrir. Drago tenta une autre approche.  
\- Mais la question serait plutôt de savoir comment tu t'es mise avec lui ?  
Elle sourit.  
\- C'est Bruce qui a voulu faire de moi, un grand écrivain. Il m'a poussée à publier mon livre, et au fil de nos rencontres, on a appris à se connaître.  
\- Donc pour avoir fait de toi cette machine à sous, tu le remercies en étant bientôt la nouvelle madame Dawn.  
Elle soupira et secoua la tête.  
\- Tu ne comprendras jamais Drago. Tu ne peux pas saisir le sens du mot « amour », pour toi il signifiera toujours « avantages ».  
Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, lentement elle marcha vers la porte-fenêtre, elle allait rentrer. Mais avant elle se retourna et ajouta :  
\- Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Porte-toi bien.  
Elle se retourna et avança un pas, dans la salle de réception quand un bras la retint.  
\- Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que le mot « amour » englobe, ni tout ce qu'il peut signifier pour toi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que, là maintenant, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu crois berner tout le monde avec tes sourires, mais moi je sais qu'ils sont faux. Je sais que tu ne te sens pas à ta place ici, que la vie que tu mènes n'est pas celle que tu as choisie. Même si tu prétends le contraire, même si tu essayes de le nier, ce n'est en aucun cas le bonheur parfait que tu voudrais que l'on croit. Et je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas Bruce ! Il avait lancé cet ultimatum avec une telle confiance en lui, il paraissait si sûr de lui.  
\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir cela, dit-elle sceptique. Tu crois que tu me connais ? Tu ne sais rien de moi Malefoy, rien.  
Cette fois, sa voix se fit dure, cassante ; elle dégagea son bras, qu'il tenait toujours.  
Drago ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait lancé ces affirmations, mais il savait qu'elles étaient véridiques. Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Hermione, lui disait qu'il avait tapé juste. Et une partie de son cerveau lui disait de pousser plus loin.  
\- Tu dis que je ne te connais pas - il avait pris un ton de velours, rassurant - peut-être pas aussi bien que tes amis, mais ce que je viens de dire est vrai, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Tu sais très bien que je viens juste de t'ouvrir les yeux sur ta réalité.  
\- Sur ma réalité ? Tu as bu quoi ce soir Malefoy ? A mon avis tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.  
Elle était maintenant en colère. Comment osait-il ? Il débarquait après des années d'ignorance et d'injures et il croyait qu'il pouvait lui donner des leçons ! Elle poursuivit.  
\- Et si tu veux tout savoir : j'aime Bruce !  
\- Vraiment ?  
Drago se maîtrisait à peine, il ignorait pourquoi, mais une force le poussait à protéger Hermione. Et, étrangement, à la protéger de son fiancé...  
\- Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu es là, avec moi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à sa fête ?  
\- Tout simplement parce que j'étouffais là-bas !  
\- Tu étouffais parce que tu n'étais pas à ta place ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.  
Il s'avança vers elle, lui reprit les deux mains et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il lui répéta au creux de l'oreille « tu sais que j'ai raison ». Et comme à Poudlard, quand elle avait son obsession pour lui, elle se laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de son parfum. Mais l'enchantement fut rompu. Une voix retentit au loin.  
\- Hermione, Hermione !  
La jeune femme reprit conscience et se dégagea de l'étreinte du beau blond. Sans même se retourner, elle s'enfuit, retrouvant Bruce. Car c'était bien lui, qui l'avait appelée. Il la colla contre lui, car elle frissonnait. Il pensait sûrement qu'elle avait froid, à être restée dehors. Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule et elle sentit son parfum... Tellement différent de celui de Drago, tellement plus terne, quand on avait été si près de celui du blond. Elle soupira, il ne fallait pas qu'elle replonge dans un dilemme comme celui de Poudlard.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Drago ne réussit pas à avoir son contrat, il était obnubilé par Hermione. Et d'ailleurs il s'en voulait pour cela. Pourquoi la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Jamais tout au long de Poudlard, elle ne l'avait attiré, et pourtant maintenant... Enfin maintenant ce n'était pas de l'attirance non plus. Il n'aurait su définir précisément ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais ce n'était pas que physique. Il y avait plus, beaucoup plus... De ça il en était certain, il n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur Bruce pour avoir envie de le frapper. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce genre de... jalousie ? Même lui avait du mal à introduire ce mot dans le vocabulaire des Malefoy. Mais pourtant, il devait bien le reconnaître ; il était jaloux des regards que lançait Hermione à Bruce, du fait que ce dernier pouvait entourer lui, sa taille de son bras, ou encore que de temps en temps, il l'embrassait. Néanmoins, il se rasséréna en voyant qu'Hermione non plus n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, et qu'au contraire elle semblait figée.

La jeune femme, elle, sentait le regard de Drago en permanence sur elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller avec lui. Elle regrettait maintenant, d'être partie sur le balcon, et de ne pas être restée près de Bruce. Mais c'était étrange, tout de même, qu'il puisse lire à ce point en elle. Certes elle n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il avait dit, elle aimait Bruce. Mais pour le reste, sa vie avait bel et bien pris une tournure inattendue et pas forcément celle dont elle rêvait. Le poids de la célébrité était dur à porter ; elle aurait presque préféré partir loin, là où personne ne la connaissait. Mais à ce moment de ses réflexions, elle leva les yeux vers Bruce... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle l'aimait.

Bientôt ce fut le moment de dire au revoir aux invités. Drago, sa cavalière et d'autres hommes politiques arrivèrent en même temps.  
\- Ah Drago, s'exclama Bruce, je ne t'ai pas revu de la soirée, où étais-tu ?  
\- Sûrement avec sa cavalière, plaisanta un des hommes.  
Tous rirent de bon cœur à cette boutade, Drago et Hermione y compris, leurs rires sonnaient un peu faux, mais personne ne le remarqua.  
\- Enfin, dit un autre homme, c'est celle-là pour l'instant, mais bientôt ce sera une autre ! Nous connaissons tous ta réputation de tombeur.  
\- Oui, mais je pense qu'à un moment donné, il faut se stabiliser, non ?  
\- Ohoh, rit Bruce, le Grand Drago Malefoy, songerait-il à se caser pour de bon ? Pas avec elle, au moins, demanda-t-il en désignant la cavalière de Drago qui s'était éloignée, et attendait sur le parvis.  
\- Non ! Mais j'ai quelqu'un en vue, mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas vraiment libre. Il faut juste qu'elle se rende compte des erreurs qu'elle fait, dit Drago tranquillement, fixant Hermione.  
Cette dernière, rougit en entendant ses paroles et osa le regarder dans les yeux. Il y eut comme un choc, plus rien n'existait. La maison, les hommes d'affaire, Bruce et la cavalière de Drago ; tout disparut. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait en elle, ni ce que cela signifiait, mais une chose était sûre, les yeux de Drago lui disaient « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! ». Elle détourna la tête et se passionna dans la contemplation d'un bouquet de roses.  
Drago était lui aussi un peu confus, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait avec elle, mais c'était presque vital. Ce soir, il avait eu une révélation : le monde avait changé et il était urgent pour lui de faire de même. Son premier objectif, faire qu'Hermione quitte son bellâtre et se dirige vers lui. Il ignorait si c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait, mais une chose était certaine, il ne la laisserait pas à un autre. Elle serait à lui, ou à personne. De toute manière, il arrivait facilement à lire en elle, il ne lui était pas indifférent, et Bruce n'était qu'une passade.

Hermione, ce soir-là, se coucha et ne pensa pas aux bras de Bruce. Elle se maudit, elle était encore replongée dans cette question existentielle : passion ou amour ? Mais finalement une idée germa en elle. Drago ne représentait rien pour elle, alors que Bruce avait été son ange gardien. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne voulait que son bonheur ! « Non, ne te laisse pas tenter ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un blondinet, beau comme un Dieu, t'as dit que tu n'aimais pas Bruce, que c'est forcément la vérité ! ». Elle réussit plutôt bien à se persuader que c'était vrai. Et au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, le fameux dîner, elle parvint à repousser tous les assauts de Drago. Il vint régulièrement, pour des raisons de plus en plus extravagantes ; et à chaque fois il ne manquait pas de « faire sa cour », à Hermione. Le fait qu'il soit dans la maison de son futur époux, ne le gênait pas outre mesure.

Il était cinq heures, Bruce était sorti rendre visite à un ami. Hermione était seule dans la salle de musique. Naurelia vint doucement à la porte, elle sourit d'un air un peu niais. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi elle était là, son sourire en disait long. Il n'y avait que Malefoy, pour faire cet effet-là aux filles. Elle soupira et partit dans le salon. Un homme l'attendait devant la cheminée.  
\- Malefoy, comme c'est étonnant ! Tu viens pour quoi aujourd'hui ? Ton chien s'est perdu et a fait cent km jusqu'ici ?  
\- Non, en fait je venais juste rendre visite à un vieil ami, qui m'est très cher.  
\- Ecoute Malefoy, toi et moi ne sommes pas amis, dit Hermione avec lassitude.  
\- Ah mais je ne parlais pas de toi Hermione, sourit Drago. Où est ce cher Bruce.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas Bruce, lui rappela la brune.  
\- Mais si voyons, soutint Drago.  
\- Bon, cette fois, c'en est assez !  
Hermione se rapprocha vivement de lui, et lui détacha clairement ces mots :  
\- Je n'en peux plus ! Quand vas-tu te décider à te rentrer dans le crâne que j'aime Bruce et qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses changer à cela ?  
\- Le jour où tu arrêteras de me regarder de cette manière, répondit-il d'une voix douce.  
Il avait perdu son air amusé, et arborait maintenant un visage grave. Depuis deux semaines il venait régulièrement, tentant à chaque fois une approche différente. Mais à chaque fois elle le repoussait, et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de l'approcher. Il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais, bientôt il serait obligé de s'avouer vaincu, et il aimerait bien avoir au moins un souvenir positif à garder d'elle. Il se pencha, l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise Hermione ne songea pas à se dégager. Et puis elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle douceur de sa part. La jeune femme se laissa complètement aller contre lui. Elle s'avouait vaincu, pour cette manche tout du moins. Trop vite à leur goût le baiser prit fin. Drago sourit et lui dit d'une voix douce  
\- Tu vois que j'avais raison de persévérer !  
\- Tu vas me sortir ta phrase, « les Malefoy ont toujours raison ! », demanda-t- elle ?  
\- Non.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec un peu plus de fougue cette fois. Mais comme pour chaque bon moment, il faut qu'il y ait une fin. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Hermione se dégagea vivement, juste à temps pour que Bruce qui rentrait, ne les voie pas s'embrasser.  
\- Tu es rentré, dit vivement Hermione !  
\- Oui  
Bruce s'avança et embrassa la jeune femme. Puis il se tourna vers Drago et lui serra la main.  
\- Ravi de te revoir mon ami, il insista sur ce mot, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta nouvelle visite ?  
Drago sentit la colère bouillir en lui, il vit Hermione se serrer contre Bruce et ce dernier lui caresser, doucement les doigts. Il fit mine de rien et tenta de ne pas montrer qu'il avait très bien vu le regard suspect de Bruce et son accentuation sur les mots « ami », et « nouvelle visite ». Ce dernier devait bien se doutait de quelque chose.  
Et en effet Bruce n'était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué la gêne des deux « amis », à son approche. Comme celle qu'ils avaient eue pendant la soirée. Rien ne lui avait échappé, ni les visites beaucoup trop rapprochées de Drago, pour être décentes, ni les sourires et allusions à sa fiancée. Mais il avait prit une décision, il savait qu'il était temps, maintenant pour Hermione de se décider. Soit elle continuait son jeu dangereux avec Drago, soit elle choisissait la stabilité d'un couple, en le prenant lui.  
\- Et bien, je venais te rendre une petite visite courtoise.  
\- A moi ou à Hermione, demanda Bruce, sur la défensive.  
Drago recula surpris, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.  
\- Toi, elle, c'est un peu du pareil au même...  
\- Oui, tu as raison, le coupa Bruce, nous ne sommes qu'un maintenant !  
\- Je pensais plutôt au fait que vous soyez, tous deux, de vieux amis, suggéra le beau blond en retrouvant son sourire amusé !  
\- Désolé de t'enlever tes illusions, mon ami, mais je ne crois pas que la « relation » que tu as avec Hermione soit de l'amitié. Je pencherais plus pour de la haine, pure et simple. A Poudlard vous vous détestiez ouvertement, pas la peine de cacher cela par de la courtoisie, déplacée qui plus est.  
\- Mais nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, que je sache ?  
\- Il est vrai, tu es ici chez moi, poursuivit haineusement Bruce, c'est donc poliment que je vais te demander de sortir.  
\- Il me semble qu'Hermione a aussi son mot à dire... ?  
Drago se retourna lentement et chercha des yeux, l'appui de la jeune femme. Hermione se mit à rougir. Comment réagir ? Ce choix, elle s'était promis de ne pas le faire... Pourtant quoi qu'elle décide, elle ferait du mal à l'un d'eux. Les dés en étaient jetés.  
\- Drago... pars s'il te plaît.  
Il la regarda choqué, son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. Cette certitude et assurance dont il faisait preuve avant, s'effaça. Lentement, comme un automate, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Mais avant de la franchir, par fierté, il se retourna et lui lança.  
\- Résidence des Hajurés, n'oublie pas.  
Sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander plus, elle se douta qu'il faisait allusion à un endroit où elle pourrait le rejoindre.  
Bruce, se montra un peu distant avec elle, durant le reste de la soirée. Puis vers 20h, il vint la rejoindre et lui fit une proposition qu'elle ne put refuser, même si elle ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.  
\- Bien alors le mariage est pour dans deux semaines, dit Bruce.  
\- Oui, deux semaines.

Les deux semaines, les plus longues de sa vie. Elle paraissait heureuse et joyeuse, mais quand la solitude venait, elle s'interrogeait : avait-elle fait le bon choix ?  
Le grand jour arriva, des dizaines d'invités se pressaient au portillon. Elle y reconnut sa famille, ses amis. Certains n'avaient pas vraiment compris sa décision, pourquoi tant de précipitation. Elle ne connaissait Bruce que depuis 5 mois. Mais à chacun, elle faisait la même réponse simple, je l'aime. Une évidence, dont elle doutait de plus en plus.

\- Vous êtes splendide !  
\- Merci, répondit Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir.  
Elle était magnifique, c'était vrai. Dans sa jolie robe de mariée, toute de blanc vêtue, avec des bas neuf, un bracelet prêté et des boucles d'oreilles anciennes. Elle décida d'enlever sa robe un instant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la tache. Hermione se posta devant la fenêtre et regarda le jardin. Il y avait des fleurs partout. Des gens heureux, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, viendraient bientôt lui donner leurs félicitations, comme si elle en avait besoin. Mais en regardant bien attentivement, elle remarqua un groupe un peu plus triste, qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir, réellement quelle attitude adopter. Elle reconnut Ron, Ginny, Harry et d'autres. En les voyant, elle sourit, eux aussi doutaient.  
Mais soudain la révélation vint, toute jaune et noire. Comme si elle avait décidée, qu'il fallait donner un coup de pouce à Hermione pour qu'elle se décide enfin : la voiture.

Le jaune pétant d'un taxi, à l'arrêt devant sa porte. Sans que les gens autour ne comprennent pourquoi, la future mariée se mit à rire. Elle traversa la salle, et se rua dehors. Les gens se tournèrent étonnés et ne tentèrent même pas de la retenir. Ils étaient sous le choc. Elle courut, dépassa le portail et se jeta à l'intérieur de la voiture.  
\- Résidence des Hajurés, s'il vous plaît. Vite !  
Hermione devint démente dans ce taxi, elle riait et pleurait en même temps. Ne voulant pas réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. Elle n'osa pas imaginer la colère de Bruce, ni les réactions de sa famille et amis. Dans son esprit, elle voyait Ron hilare, en apprenant qu'Hermione avait fui son propre mariage.  
Mais soudain la voiture s'arrêta.  
\- Et voilà mademoiselle, cela vous... Non, non ! Vous partez sans payer ! Mademoiselle, mademoiselle !  
Mais Hermione, n'en avait cure, elle se trouvait face à un grand bâtiment. La « Malefoy corporation » apparemment. Sans réfléchir, elle rentra et s'enferma dans l'ascenseur, avant que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher. Elle monta au dernier étage, quelque chose la poussait à aller là. Et en effet, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle découvrit un grand bureau où un jeune homme blond semblait travailler.

\- Non, Cathia, je ne peux pas prendre les Coréens, ils devront patienter !  
Puis il se retourna et la vit, décoiffée, habillée en tout et pour tout, de dentelles, mais souriante.  
\- Emmène-moi loin, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.  
Il sourit, se leva et la prit dans ses bras.  
\- Les Açores, ça te va ?  
\- Connais pas !  
\- C'est loin, rit-il !  
\- Parfait.  
Elle se mit à rire aussi.  
Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, puis se trouvèrent. La sensation de vide qu'Hermione éprouvait depuis le départ de Drago, disparut. Lui, se sentit revivre. Il avait compris, pendant ces deux semaines, qu'il devait l'aimer. Comment expliquer autrement que son cœur ne battait plus en son absence et qu'il ne rêvait que d'elle. Lentement, toutefois il se détacha d'elle, et la regarda avec attention.  
\- Tu viens d'où ?  
\- J'ai loupé mon mariage…  
Elle semblait offusquée comme si, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.  
\- Je n'ai même pas reçu d'invitation !  
\- Ne ris pas de ça !  
\- O.K. ! Tu m'expliques ce revirement de situation ?  
\- Bruce avait un défaut.  
\- Lequel, demanda Drago curieux.  
La jeune femme lui sourit, noua ses bras derrière sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Il n'est pas toi !

Très peu de temps plus tard, notre petit couple s'envola pour les Açores, une jolie petite île du Portugal. Hermione se décida à raconter à Drago la véritable origine de son livre, et au lieu de se sentir flatté, ce dernier parvint à dire qu'elle avait un manque de goût épouvantable, pour lui avoir préféré Ron. Telle fut leur vie, mouvementée, instable, mais surtout passionnelle...


End file.
